1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to pesticidal compositions, and methods of controlling pests.
2. Description of Related Art
South African patent 80-4391 discloses 2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propynyl) cyclopent-2-enyl 3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate as an active ingredient of a pesticide, but 2-methyl-4-oxo-3-(2-propynyl) cyclopent-2-enyl 3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate does not always provide sufficient rapid activity when provided in pesticidal compositions, and more particularly, pesticidal aerosol compositions. The rapid activity which is desirous for such compositions should allow a pesticidal composition to control a pest quickly after said pesticidal composition is utilized on said pest.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. Hei 2-304004-A discloses propylene glycol monoalkyl ethers and dipropylene glycol dialkyl ethers as active ingredients of a termite-controlling agent. However, in order to control pests, the efficacy of the propylene glycol monoalkyl ethers and dipropylene glycol dialkyl ethers in the termite-controlling agent is not satisfactory.